


Happy to be With You

by freedom_barricades_bighero16



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Juni's been through a lot in the City of Monsters arc, no beta we die like men, so she deserves a lot of love and hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedom_barricades_bighero16/pseuds/freedom_barricades_bighero16
Summary: When Juniper gets multiple flashbacks in the middle of a date with Megan, the latter comforts her with a lot of encouraging words, and perhaps a small kiss.
Relationships: Megan Cruz/Juniper (Big Hero 6)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Happy to be With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSparklyKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparklyKitten/gifts).



_ How did this happen? _

Megan was looking at Juniper's empty eyes with concern. Just a few moments ago, they were on a date, and since it was cold that afternoon, Juniper had stopped by a hot potato truck to buy her and her girlfriend one sweet potato each. After that, they were walking down the road while holding hands, giggling, and taking bites off each other’s food…

...and that’s when Juniper saw an eel in a nearby tank.

The sight of the eel triggered memories in Juniper’s mind. She couldn’t hear the other pedestrians chatting anymore. Instead, her ears were plagued with the voice that belonged to THAT woman, whose name she’d rather not say. Her eyes couldn’t see the neon signs hanging in midair anymore, all she could see was that woman looking at her and her mother with nothing but pure menace, and two electric eels posing sinisterly in the tank behind the former, emitting an eerie purple glow.

And she froze. 

"June? You okay, babe?"

Juniper didn't respond. The more Megan saw the emptiness in the former's eyes, the more anxious she got. Eventually, she gave her girlfriend's hand a tight squeeze, hoping to bring her back to the present. That sort of worked, but in the worst way Megan could imagine. Juniper let out a sob, broke free from her girlfriend's grip, and ran off towards the opposite direction.

"Wait!"

Megan immediately ran after Juniper, trying her best to follow her where she went. She didn't want to lose Juniper, especially not when she was not in the right state of mind and had no idea where she was heading. Finally, when Juniper slowed down, and then stopped to catch her breath, Megan dashed over to wrap her in an embrace.

“Juniper… Juniper! What’s going on?”

“... I’m a monster.”

The words stunned Megan. She could’ve sworn she heard something coming out from Juniper’s mouth, but couldn’t quite grasp what it was.

“What?” she asked, quietly, not wanting to scare her girlfriend even more.

“I said, I’m a monster.” Juniper croaked. “A mean, useless, ugly monster.”

Megan’s heart sank. She lightly patted Juniper’s back, hoping it would calm her a little. She wished she could say something, but decided against it, knowing that the blonde needs to let out her emotions first.

“I’ve hurt people before. And even more so when I was trapped inside an eel’s body.” Juniper added, her body trembling as more tears streamed down her cheeks. “Even if I wasn’t electrocuting people, I can’t even steal a bit of gold for my employer.”

Juniper’s words started to make Megan tear up a little herself. 

“Who told you the last bit?”

“My employer.” Juniper said. “She often told me and my Mom that we’re useless and can’t do anything right, and sometimes she even said mean things about how we looked, calling us disgusting and all that... Megs, am I really like what she says about me?”

“Of course not.”

“Really?”

“I do mean it!” Megan said, raising her volume as she pulled away from the embrace. Instead, she placed both hands on Juniper’s shoulder to look at her in the eye. “You are a sweet and outgoing person, you are cute, and cool, and you really love and care about your mom! You are nothing like the stuff that woman had said!”

Juniper couldn’t say anything. More tears streamed down her face and dripped onto the ground below her feet. She then felt Megan’s arms wrap around her neck, and what came next was the feeling of the latter’s soft lips against hers. Juniper then returned the kiss, placing her hands on her girlfriend’s back.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Megan used one hand to cup Juniper’s face, and her thumb to wipe away a tear forming in the latter’s eyes.

“Juniper, I am lucky to know and be with someone this amazing. I love you.”

Juniper grinned at Megan’s warm smile, and soothing voice. She sniffed once more while Megan moved her hand away from the former’s face, and then wrapped her arms around her love as she shed more tears. But this time, those were happy tears.

“I love you too...”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel really bad for High Voltage. Especially Juniper, poor girl was literally panicking when she realized what happened to her and her mum back in Something's Fishy...  
> So hear my words. She deserves all the love in this world. Thank you.


End file.
